


Loki and Bash

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Reign (TV), The Hollow Crown (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bash is still in love with Mary, Bash stop wasting your time and kiss him, Courting Bash isn't easy, I'm still the only one shipping them, Loki is in love, Loki pretending to be Prince Hal, M/M, Photomanipulation, and a clueless potato, but not very patient, i love them, look at those muderous eyes of his, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never understood Thors fascination with Midgard.</p><p>Until he pays France a visit, pretending to be Prince Hal of Wales.</p><p> </p><p>Courting the french bastard of the King isn't easy. Especially since Bash can be a clueless potato sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and Bash




End file.
